


You Oughta Know This Before You Cheat

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Break Up, Don't hate on Beth, Friendship, M/M, destroying property, mention of Hotch/Beth, she's done nothing wrong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt fill from the Hotch/Reid site on LJ.</p>
<p>Aaron breaks up with Spencer.  Spencer doesn't take it well.  <br/>Dave provides support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Oughta Know This Before You Cheat

“Thanks for picking me up,” Spencer says as he buckles up in Dave’s front seat. “I didn’t expect you to be bailing me out.”

“Yeah, well me either, kid.” Dave shakes his head, and pulls out into traffic. “I got an emergency call from Aaron, super hush-hush top secret, no charges filed. So at least there’s that going for you. Care to explain?”

Spencer looks out the window and sighs. “I don’t know. What do you want me to tell you? I guess I just finally had enough.”

“I know it’s rough and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I told Aaron that he was going about this all wrong and…”

“Going about it wrong? So it wasn’t that he dumped me that was wrong, it was how he dumped me? Thanks, Dave, pull over, I can walk from here.” Spencer turns his back and starts undoing his seat belt. “Pull over, Dave, please?”

Dave pulls over and puts a hand on Spencer’s arm, but he’s obviously not going anywhere. Dave pulls a pack of tissues out of the center console and reaches over and buckles up Spencer’s belt again, like he would a child. Then he waits.  Spencer sniffs a bit and there are a few tears, but thankfully he doesn’t start sobbing.  Dave’s never good with sobbing exes, even those that aren’t his own.

“He said he loved me, Dave. He said…he said that I was what kept him sane and that we’d be together until we died and…” Spencer stops and slumps against the window.

“I’m sure he said those things and he meant them when he said them, Spencer. And over the last couple of years, you did pull him back from his own abyss.” Dave rubs Spencer’s arm as he says this, knowing that was the good part.  “But, and this isn’t an excuse at all, but please remember that he’s spent the majority of his adult life as a heterosexual. It’s what he knows. It’s what he’s comfortable with. And right or wrong, he thinks it’s easier for him and easier for Jack.”

“I know, sure, that’s pretty much what he told me.  Thanks, this has been fun, and now it’s time I got back to my real life. You can drive now if you want, I’m not jumping out.” He blows his nose and pulls out another tissue to wipe his eyes. “And I don’t hate Beth, it’s not her fault she walked into this. She does seem nice and I’m sure that they’ll be happy as all hell together.  I wonder how he’s explaining this to her?” There’s a small but definite smirk on Spencer’s face.

Dave chuckles, even though it’s not really funny. “That would be an interesting conversation. My   subordinate, who I’m not sleeping with, went a little off and attacked my BMW with a baseball bat?  He was upset with the soda selection in the break room?”

“He might try that.  I doubt that he’s told her that we were together. If anything, he’ll say that I had an unrequited crush on him, poor pitiful me.  Is the car totaled? I really tried to fuck it up good.” Spencer’s smile makes Dave a little nervous; he does look a little off right now, maybe it’s the light.

“Actually, not quite.  You got the front and back lights, the mirrors and all the windows. Good shots, too. I guess you started with the tires?”  

Spencer nods. “Thank you, and I guess thank little league, too. Yes, the tires were the quiet part. I figured that once I started on the glass, it would be noisy and it really was. Aaron doesn’t turn on the alarm all the time because Jack is always setting it off. So I figured I had a few minutes. I should have done some research before I went over on really wrecking it, but obviously, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Next time, try pouring something like drain cleaner into the gas tank, that’ll work. Oh, wait, scratch that, just don’t do it again.” Dave glances over and Spencer is back to looking out the window.  “You okay at home tonight or do you want to stay in my guest room? The turn off is here.”

“Do you mind if I stay over? My place is … it’s kind of empty. And I haven’t washed the sheets since the last time Aaron stayed over, which I know, I know, is pathetic and gross. I don’t understand, Dave, how Aaron can be my lover for two years and then suddenly, he’s completely, 100% back to women.” Spencer grabs Dave’s arm and nods. “He’ll cheat on her eventually. He’s going to have to tell her that he’s bisexual, because believe me, he is not going to stay straight.”  

“Yeah, well, I imagine that he’ll tell her something, hopefully something honest. And I’ve had a hotel room next to you two, so I do know that you were a little more than buddies.” Dave shakes his head, thinking of nights without sleep in the room next door to the carnival.

“Sorry about that.  Aaron tends to be a screamer. Bet you thought that was me?” Spencer says smugly.

“If I ever thought about it, which I try not to, yeah, probably. I love Aaron – in a strictly hetero best guy friend way– but I know he’s a bit…repressed, is that the word?”

Spencer snorts. “He can be; I got him to loosen up a bit, no pun intended. He can keep pretty quiet during oral sex, if he tries. I’ve sucked him off every place you can think of. The screaming part is when he’s bottoming, he just cannot be quiet. For both their sakes, I hope Beth has a strap on. Man, I sound bitter. I am bitter, Dave, I’m very, very bitter. You know what really set me off tonight?”

“Umm, give me a minute, please. I think I need some brain bleach, first. Okay, what set you off?”

“Jack has a play at the end of the month. Aaron told me that, given the circumstances, he thinks it’s best if I don’t go. Dave, I rehearsed the lines with Jack. We went out and got his costume. I’ve gone to every school event that we’ve been in town for, for the last two years.  Suddenly, I’m out and Beth, who has known him for a few months, is stepping in. I’m sure she’ll be an excellent mother, bravo for her.” Spencer shakes his head again, and wipes his eyes. “I know what it’s like to trust an adult and then have that person suddenly leave your life. I have no claim on Jack, absolutely none. But I hope Aaron thinks of him and how he feels and doesn’t just cut me out.”

Dave blinks a couple of times before answering. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll talk with him. Aaron won’t do anything to hurt Jack and as long as Jack says he wants to see you, Aaron will agree, just give him time. But let me ask you something – what about working with him? Can you go to work tomorrow like nothing happened?”

“Tomorrow may be weird, but I’m thinking of transferring to White Collar Crimes. It makes sense really. A lot of crimes are solved by math and engineering formulas. I have the technical skills and I can bring in the profiling as well. I’d like to stay in DC, mainly for Jack, but I know there’s a larger office in New York, I’m sure I can get into,” Spencer replies, and he actually sounds positive for the first time tonight.

“If you’re really interested, I have a friend there I can call. Not that you need any friends, I know all the departments try to steal you away at least annually.” Dave smiles because it’s true. He’s burned bridges, but everyone wants Spencer, baseball bat or not.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I’ll let you know names, it can’t hurt. I think you still have a good reputation, if I can find someone you didn’t sleep with,” he says with an eyebrow raised.

Dave takes a play swing at Spencer who grins and ducks.  They get to Dave’s house and he pulls up front and takes out a set of keys. “Here, let yourself in. I have an errand to run, I’ll be back in an hour. You know where everything is.”

Spencer takes the keys and sits quietly. “Thanks, Dave, for everything. For letting me stay and listening to my side. And coming to get me. You’re a good friend.” He gets out of the car and Dave drives away.

It won’t be easy to get to Aaron’s car, but that’s the second step. Step one is finding a grocery store that’s open so he can get a five-gallon bottle of bleach. Might as well finish what Spencer started.

 


End file.
